Glabetov
|sector= |system= |stars= |moons= |satellites= |rotation= |orbit= |diameter= |terrain= |gravity= |temperature= |climate=Temperate, save for extreme cold in the polar regions |atmosphere= |species= |technology tier=Tier 3 |government= |population= |demonym= |continents= |countries= |cities= |industries= |affiliation= * ( - ) *Glabetovan Resistance Organization }} }} Glabetov was a . Settled in in the aftermath of the by colonists from the outer regions of the , mostly farmers, who feared that another, bloodier conflict would soon erupt, with even more dire consequences for those who remained in the Inner Colonies. Settling on a planet on the very outskirts of inhabited space, several light years away from the , the colonists discovered the world was extremely fertile, with huge swathes of black earth across the planet. However, in the decades after the colonization, the , discovering the agricultural boom that was occurring on the planet, ordered the to instate quotas of food that were to be taken from the farmers and sent to the . The proposal, although it was passed, was met with extreme resistance by Glabetov's population, causing groups of them to form into the Glabetovan Resistance Organization. In , after the abandoned Glabetov to the threat of the , the GRO took over the planet, and interned or killed those who were deemed pro- in the immediate aftermath. For the rest of the war, while Glabetov did have some ties with the United Rebel Front through working with the Victorian Independent State, it remained, for the most part, isolationist. After the end of the , the UNSC returned to Glabetov, and after a month anti-insurgency campaign, finally reinstated the colonial government. History Colonization ( - ) Insurrectionist Activity ( - ) Rebel Government ( - ) Overview Demographics Industries Owing to Glabetov's mainly agricultural purpose, most of the manufacturing industries on the planet were crafted to cater to the needs of the majority of the population. One of the first of these companies on the planet was , which initially had great success selling the company's early Series 1 harvester and unmanned cropdusters to the farmers on the planet. However, the company was never able to capitalize on the business opportunity they had initially had, owing to the strife that caused them to evacuate many of their colonial managers, and with them a great deal of manufacturing equipment, still leaving some personnel and industry on the colony in hopes that they would one day be able to return. In , as the violence was dying down, JOTUN did return. However, they were soon forced to evacuate again, this time for the last time, as the Glabetov Resistance Organization began its fight again with newfound fury in after the Far Isle Incident. Besides JOTUN, Glabetov's heavy industry mainly consisted of crop processing plants in and around the colonial capital. While several fertilizer companies had attempted to set up operations on the planet, they quickly left since, with the already extremely fertile land in abundance on the colony, farmers generally did not need fertilizer to help their crops grow, leading to a lack of profits for the companies. The colony's most sustainable business was farming, enabled by the extremely fertile soil that caused the planet to be colonized. The purposes that the crops were grown and animals reared for ran the spectrum, from being meant for consumption to being used for textiles or consumer products. Besides legal ventures, various criminal syndicates and even the Glabetovan Resistance Organization grew plants that could be used to make illegal drugs, which were then smuggled, usually to the Inner Colonies, to obtain funds to continue their operations. These operations continued through the GRO's takeover of the colony and even after the UNSC's liberation of it in . Terrain Category:Safe Havens Category:UEG Outer Colonies